


A requiem for a lost soul.

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Gods of Old [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is a Bad Dad, Phil is trying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Techno cannot chill, Tommy and Tubbo need therapy, Tommyinnit apologist, Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: A Soul. Lost and Broken.TommyInnit has given so much, and gotten so little back. He just wishes to give up, but gods don’t die easily.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Gods of Old [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107281
Comments: 13
Kudos: 534





	A requiem for a lost soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey everybody!! It’s been a hot second! Sorry about that!
> 
> Triggers: Suicidal Thoughts, Attempted Suicide, Mentioned Abuse, Implied Death/Killing, Blood, Trauma. 
> 
> Stay Safe!! Please don’t read if it can hurt you!!

He was tired. So, so tired. His body, covered in burns, bruises, and scars, just gave up. His ears ringing as withers exploded into life around him. His blue eyes dead, and empty.

“You said, I should die like a Hero Technoblade. I just guess it’s my time to die.”

Tommy, head down, his old red and white T-Shirt bloody and torn, smoldering slightly from the fire around him. His foe, his brother, stands in front of him trident in one hand and sword in the other.

“You said, that Violence was the universal language for all.”

An Axe, drawn, but not for a foe, slowly, and tiredly.

“Well. Technoblade, I read some Greek tales too. I’m Theseus, Wil was Icarus, Phil is Achilles. But you? You were always Ares.”

His voice, loud as it is, only barely echoes over the echoing booms. Looking over the precipice, a tear drops, falling into oblivion.

“And in my story, Lycomedes kills me. Throwing me off a cliff into the sea.”

Technoblade takes a step forward, a hand out slightly. His signature red cape swishing as he does so.

The loud sound of wings. And for a moment, the air is filled with the black and grey limbs.

“Tommy- mate, step away from the ledge.”

The voice of Phil, a loud cry against the battle, moving away from them, as the withers fall.

“And what if I said no.” 

The reply, screaming from torn lips. And from across the crater, A boy in a black suit cries out, trying to make his way over to them. Stumbling through the ruins of his country.

Tommy turns to Technoblade, ignoring His dad Phil.

“So. Will you be my Lycomedes?”

The pig hybrids eyes turn to slits. His hand dropping back to his side.

“Why.”

“Because, if I die he looses.”

Tommy responds, a broken look in his eyes.

“What-“ He says, as a tear drips down Tommy’s face.

“If I live, he wins. If he has the disks he wins. So, if I die, he looses for once.”

This cry reaches the ears of the masked warrior. And with that, the flash of a teal eye, and purple smoke, the hunter is with them. 

“Come on. You know it’s not your time.”

The sarcastic voice calls. And Tommy’s eyes widen.

Phil, seeing this, takes a step between them. 

“No Dream. Go away.” 

Phil’s voice. Harsh and angry.

Then laughter. Hard and broken. 

“No, No. Let him stay. Let him see the fall of Theseus.” Cries Tommy, voice breaking.

Technoblade takes another step towards him, his eyes flashing black and gold. The black glinting with hints of red.

“Ah, and so the Blood God finally accepts!”

A screamed cry, echos loud over the crater, as Tubbo falls for a moment, still in his struggle to get to them, hand slipping on blood covered stone, and loosing balance.

Technoblade stands in front of him. And Tommy looks directly at him taking Technos hand, and putting it on his chest, as if to push himself off.

Tommy takes a step back, and technos blood and gold eyes widen. Then TommyInnit. Youngest son of Philza Minecraft, Brother to Technoblade, and Wilbur Soot, falls.

Techno then quietly cries out, leaping after him, wrapping his arms around the teen as they free-fall into oblivion.

The snap of wings, and a grey blur speeds after them, as their father joins them, attempting to help.

And it does.

Because TommyInnit, son of the Angel Of Death, Brother to the Blood God, and the Admin, does not die without a fight.

And with another flap of wings. Phil rises, holding Techno and Tommy.

Dream Howls in rage, as Phil gently puts down Technoblade, who cradles Tommy in his arms, away from the edge.

Phil looks up, head cocked to the side, and talons gently growing from his hands.

“I will give you ten seconds to get away from my family, before I rip those horns off your head, and use them to cut you open.”

He growls, his wings opening fully. The metal at the ends of his primaries glinting and fracturing into malicious light.

The Dreamons eyes go wide under the mask, and he pearls away.

The loud flap of wings is mostly ignored. More blood would be spilled that day.

Tubbo, finally making his way onto the stable structure, sprints over to Tommy and Techno.

“Tommy!”

Before he can reach them technos head turns, his eyes blown wide, and tusks sharpening.

“Take one more step closer and you will regret it.” 

Comes the growl from the feral blood god.

Tubbo takes a step back, hands in the air, looking fearful.

“I swear, I don’t wanna hurt him, he’s my best friend.”

Technos eyes go back to slits, then squint quizzically at Tubbo, as he rushes to Tommy. Burying his head in Tommy’s hair, and holding onto his shirt, tears rolling down his face.

“Thank you for saving him.”

The quiet thanks, whispered above the cries, and screams.

“We wanted to leave. Maybe go far away, from this cursed country after he came back. But now...”

The president. The teen. The kid. Broke down crying, his best friend in his arms, and his blood god of a brother watching over him, with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry”

The apology, dripping in sadness, and trauma.

After the explosions calmed, and the Angel of Death came back, blood dripping from his wings. And the Blood God, rising, his brother in his arms, and the best friend, hanging off his elbow. And after the ghost of the Admin joins them. His ghostly form barely holding up under the warm rain that started. Washing the blood from the Angels wings, and from the Gods cape. His forlorn eyes growing harder as he rememberers, forcing himself to remember that which he forgot.

They travel, far, far away. Bringing the admin back, and heal the Son, and the Friend.

Because TommyInnit, may not have been the blood god. Or the Angel of Death, or the Admin. But he was something.

He was the last hope for many.

He was The Unconquerable.

Because the family of a god won’t let one of its own die easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing well in this new year! 
> 
> I’m super sorry about this, but I probably won’t post more of shys work unless they give me it, so I’m sorry!!
> 
> Also, cannon steams? What cannon streams? All I see is SBI family Dynamic.
> 
> Head Empty, Only thought is SBI FD.
> 
> Also, if y’all want this to be a series, to tell me a 1 in the comments!


End file.
